Artificial Fullmetal
by EdwardXElric
Summary: Edward Elric is missing… and no one seems to relocate him and Alphonse is searching, until a homunculus that looks like Edward appears. Is this the Edward Elric? The one who was known as the Fullmetal Alchemist?


**Summary:** _Edward Elric is missing… and no one seems to relocate him and Alphonse is searching, until a homunculus that looks like Edward appears. Is this the Edward Elric? The one who was known as the Fullmetal Alchemist?_

**Author's Words/Notes:** _This is my first "Fullmetal Alchemist" fan fiction… I assure you to be easy on me. No flames. Thank you._

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

_

**_Artificial Fullmetal_**

_**By: EdwardXElric**_

_**Started: 2-1-06

* * *

**_

Chapter One 

Darkness.

Darkness everywhere… wherever he glance or turned around, it would be still there. There was no light for him, no passage, or no escape from this repulsive place. He used to be full of light, brightness, brilliance, and illumination… but somehow it was wasted. Nothing seem to make him neither smile anymore nor laugh, it was all devastation that overcame him even darkness. The sins he committed overpower him also. After running away from the one he used to care for, this is what his punishment will be. All the pain, suffering, and sins came back to him, to haunt him. Now…

It's death…

He then opened his eyes and sat up from where he was. He examined where he was and he even examined himself. In his golden-eyes, there were full of nonplussed, disoriented, and perplexed emotions. He was even puzzled about himself. He stood up. The place he was in was desolated like there were no signs of life. He was still baffled at the surroundings.

"Hey kid," a voice called out to him. He turned around as he saw a rather large stranger before him. The stranger was a man. The man was middle-aged, old, and his face was wrinkled. He kindly smiled at him. "Hey there, do you know where you are young man?" he asked him. He flinched and shrugged. The man frowned. "Are you sure? Do you have anyone with you." He asked him again. He flinched again and just looked at him with the bewildered golden eyes.

"Who am I sir?"

* * *

Alphonse Elric stared up at the bright sky of Rizembul East. His innocuous face was full of determination and worry at the same time. The wind peacefully blew at his face, making his tan-brown hair touched by the wind. Alphonse then closed his light brown eyes trying to feel the calm peaceful wind go through his face. The wind seemed to have a voice that was talking to him…

"Brother, where are you?" He spoke as he opened his eyes again. His eyes were full of sadness and devastation for his brother, Edward Elric, was missing for a year now. After deciding to go back to their world from the Gate… Edward ranaway for a reason and went missing. Alphonse was now left in Rizembul with his childhood friend and now lovely girlfriend Winry Rockbell who was an automail mechanic.

Alphonse then clenched a fist and looked at the dirty ground. "Brother… I will find you… I just hope you're not hurt." Alphonse whispered as he started walking back to Winry's home. Inside Winry's home, Winry was examining the auto-mail prosthetics she just built for a civilian. Winry flipped her light-blonde hair and her cerulean-blue eyes examined the auto-mail. She sighed, "A missing bolt, just great…" she whispered. Alphonse smiled, "Hey Winry, still examining the auto-mail?" Winry looked back at Alphonse and smiled a little, "Yeah, I am trying to perfect it like Grandma Pinako." It was not long ago Winry's grandmother, Pinako Rockbell, had died of aging.

Winry had a little depression but when Alphonse stayed with her, she felt a bit better. "Any news about Edward?" Winry asked still looking at the metal limb. Alphonse sighed heavily as he sat down on the couch and took out his brother's State Alchemist watch. The gleaming silver metal of the watch just made Alphonse captivated at its metalwork. The carved hexagram of the Fuhrer made it more attractive. Alphonse flipped the metal cover off and saw the clock. Behind the cover, there was a carving.

"_Don't forget, 3, October 11." _

That date indicates when Edward and Alphonse burned down their house. The writing also means that so they would never forget and never look back. Alphonse looked at it sadly and closed the watch. Winry, who was looking at Alphonse at the corner of her eye, felt devastated for him. She knew he missed his brother very much and she too misses him. Winry stood up and sat next to Alphonse and put a hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be alright Alphonse," she smiled a little, "Will find Edward as soon as we can…" Alphonse looked at her but frowned, "What if he's dead? What if he was attacked or something? Winry I can't stop thinking about it…" Alphonse then trembled as tears escaped his eyelids. "I miss brother…"

Seeing Alphonse weep made Winry cry, she then hugged Alphonse and tried to calm him down. She knew how much he felt, not seeing his brother for a while. "Alphonse, you and your brother shared a brotherly bond… I know how you feel when your brother is never here with you…" she whispered in his ear. Alphonse nodded sadly as he wiped his tears. "I just want to search for brother, I know he is still out there…" Alphonse stood up as he grabbed his brother's old red coat with the Alchemy Seal sewed on the back. Winry stood up with him a smiled at Alphonse's determination.

"I'll find Edward." Alphonse spoke. "I'll be back Winry, just wait for me, I promise to bring big brother back." He promised and winked. Winry blushed a little, "Okay Alphonse…" she then waved. "Come back okay?" Alphonse nodded as he walked out of the Rockbell home and set off to East Headquarters, his first target to relocate Edward Elric.

"He's still out there…"

In an isolated military place of East Headquarters, a young man about in his late 20s was staring at the window from his office. The man had black-lacquer eyes that were full of solemnity and calmness. His short midnight black hair was a bit messy from the work he had done. The man was also wearing a blue military uniform. His name was Roy Mustang, and he had the reach the rank of General. He was looking outside of his office. It started raining.

* * *

"It had been a year now, and Fullmetal is still missing." He whispered as his breath touched the window glass forming a fog stain on it. Then there was a knock on his door, Roy turned around and called, "Come in." The wooden door to his office opened and a young woman who was his appointee came in. The woman had long blonde hair pinned back. She also had serious eyes that were fox-like. The woman was named Riza Hawkeye Mustang, reached the rank: Brigadier General (A/N: I'm not sure about this… so sorry if this isa mistake.)

"What is it Hawkeye?" Roy asked. Riza approached him with papers in her hand. Just to let you know, other than a Brigadier General, she was wife of Roy Mustang. She then gently put the papers on her desk. "These are some investigation of some alchemist crimes." She explained. Roy took a look at the papers, "Is there anything yet about Fullmetal's disappearance?" he asked. Riza sighed and shook her head, "No sir, there's none. Edward has been missing and we don't know how to relocate his steps since he runaway mysteriously. Oh and sir," Riza spoke. "Yes?" Roy replied.

"The Immortal Alchemist, Alphonse Elric, is here." She told him. Roy then scratched his head, "Bring him in, he may have some information about his older brother." Riza nodded as she went out to get Alphonse. Later, Alphonse came in. Roy then looked at him, "It's been a while Immortal, just sit down, I have a mission for you." Alphonse, without objecting about his brother, he sat down politely. "What is it General?" he asked calmly. Roy then looked at the papers of the last steps of Edward. He then handed the papers to him. Alphonse took it from him and examined it.

"These are the last retraced steps of your older brother, see if you can investigate something or trace him back." Roy ordered him. Alphonse looked at the paper and glanced at Roy. "I see…" He then stood up and held the papers. "Okay General Mustang, I will accept the mission." Roy stood up and smiled a little, "Immortal, I'll have to warn you this, please be careful. All of these towns and villages have psychopathic alchemists." He warned. Alphonse nodded, "I will General." Then Alphonse turned around and left while looking at the towns and villages his brother passed by.

"First town…" Alphonse read, "The town of Silver, Oreganda."

* * *

Author's Notes/Words: Please review. 


End file.
